Comme une drogue
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Entre Inui et lui, tout ce qu'il y avait maintenant, c'était du désespoir et de l'impatience; des années plus tôt, Kaidoh aurait parlé d'espoir et de passion. InuKai, OishiEiji et quelques autres!


**Titre:**_ Comme une drogue  
_**Genre: **_Angst et tragédie, assez centré sur la romance  
_**Rating: **_M pour des thèmes très durs et une mauvaise fin__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Kaidoh, Inui/Fuji (genre de, admettons), Inui/OC (une fille nommée Ayumi), Oishi/Eiji, Fuji/Tezuka à sens unique_

**Note: **_Okay, c'est pour l'instant mon plus long OS. Ça aurait facilement pu être une fic longue, mais ça m'est venu comme ça, alors j'ai décidé de le faire ainsi._

_Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne faut pas lire ça en tant que fangirl. Préparez-vous à être frustrées (juste avec les couples, vous devez vous en doutez). En plus d'être affreusement triste, c'est carrément anti-fangirlisme (moi qui suis pourtant une fangirl ^^'). Vous voilà prévenues!_

_Autrement, je pense que cette idée m'est venue parce que j'ai dit que je ne savais pas mal finir un InuKai. Comme toujours, il me suffit de dire une chose pour en faire l'inverse. Enfin._

_J'aime la façon de voir Fuji dans cette fic, je trouve ça plutôt probable même si je doute que ça se soit fait souvent sur le fandom. Je risque fort de la reprendre et de plus l'exploiter dans une autre histoire (qui serait du vrai InuiFuji cette fois). De même, il se pourrait (mais rien n'est moins sûr) que je reprenne l'histoire de la Golden... on verra bien si je suis inspirée._

_Ah oui, il n'y a pas que du yaoi, même si ça reste le centre de l'histoire. Il n'y a pas de lemons non plus, mais beaucoup de références à du sexe (rien de super pervers cela dit). La cote tient plus pour le reste en fait._

_Okay j'arrête la note (l'OS est déjà assez long). Bonne lecture! Et essayez de ne pas trop pleurer non plus (je l'ai fait en l'écrivant alors bon ^^'')!_

* * *

Kaidoh gémit. Comme d'habitude, son senpai savait exactement où le toucher, comment le prendre. C'était d'abord à cause de ses données, mais surtout par la force de l'habitude.

Un autre gémissement. Décidément, sous Inui, Kaidoh ne savait pas se retenir. Il savait de toute façon qu'il adorait l'entendre : il lui avait dit si souvent qu'il n'aurait pu l'oublier même s'il l'avait voulu.

Inui était très volubile quand ils étaient intimes. Il lui disait des choses qui le faisaient encore rougir, puis lui répétait, jusqu'à plus soif, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait tant et tant. Kaidoh la plupart du temps ne répondait pas, mais c'était évident que son sentiment était réciproque. Inui, après tout, le connaissait par cœur.

Le serpent par contre ne comprenait pas tellement Inui. Il ne le comprenait pas, mais tant qu'il l'aimait, c'était suffisant. Il avait souvent pensé de la sorte, en tout cas. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus très bien, mais il faut dire qu'il ne se posait plus vraiment de questions.

La soirée était encore jeune : ce n'était que leur première fois. Kaidoh songea entre deux baisers qu'ils allaient sans doute se rendre jusqu'à trois, voire quatre fois. Il serait tellement courbatturé le lendemain qu'il devrait peut-être songer à rester tranquille. Cela dit, il savait que ça ne l'empêcherait quand même pas de sortir, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Dans les yeux d'Inui, il y avait du désespoir et une sorte de promesse. Il semblait lui dire _c'est bon, cette fois, c'est vrai, c'est fini_, mais Kaidoh avait appris à ne pas le croire. Il n'y avait rien avec lui qui se terminait, absolument rien. Il n'espérait plus rien; à dire vrai, il ne saurait pas quoi faire si les choses changeaient.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de souffler, Inui, dès qu'ils eurent joui une première fois, le prit de nouveau. Il avait déjà été très tendre avec lui, mais il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus montré que de l'impatience. On aurait pu appeler ça de la passion, mais Kaidoh ne souhaitait plus mettre ce genre de mots sur ce qu'ils partageaient.

Le serpent maintenant n'avait plus qu'à se laisser faire, qu'à rendre ses étreintes. Il y avait encore de l'amour, entre eux, mais le désespoir était plus fort. Il contrôlait le moindre de leurs gestes, la moindre de leurs déclarations, la moindre de leurs caresses.

Du désespoir et de l'impatience; des années plus tôt, il aurait parlé d'espoir et de passion.

La troisième fois fut un peu plus douloureuse que les autres, mais Kaidoh ne se plaignit pas. Il était habitué à cette douleur-là, elle venait avec ce qu'Inui était aujourd'hui. Il ne dit rien non plus quand il décida qu'ils le feraient une autre fois, car après tout il en avait aussi envie. Même si aujourd'hui ce n'était plus que douleur, il l'aurait fait avec Inui pendant des heures et des heures sans se plaindre.

Après la quatrième fois, le plus vieux le délaissa enfin et s'affala à ses côtés, dos à lui. Puis, il s'effondra en sanglots. Kaidoh ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il imaginait facilement des larmes couler à profusion sur ses joues, comme il l'avait vu si souvent. Au bout d'une minute, peut-être, le son s'étouffa, signe que le plus vieux avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller.

Le serpent en profita donc pour se relever, après cette petite pause nécessaire à son corps pour se remettre. Il ne fit rien pour consoler son amant et alla plutôt se laver. Il nota au passage qu'il était minuit passé; quand ils s'y étaient mis, il n'était même pas vingt heures.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il surprit dans ses draps la silhouette assoupie de son senpai. Il s'était endormi dans ses larmes, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant pour Kaidoh : c'était quelque chose qui arrivait chaque fois.

Il s'habilla sans prendre la peine de retenir le bruit qu'il faisait : Inui avait un sommeil de plomb. Il se déplaçait avec difficulté, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'enfiler un manteau et de remplir son sac comme à l'habitude. Il laissa un double de sa clé sur la table de la cuisine (il gardait l'original avec lui) et emporta son portefeuille et son téléphone dans ses poches. Enfin, il quitta son petit appartement.

Le froid du mois de janvier l'accueillit. Il souffla dans ses mains non gantées pour les réchauffer et se mit rapidement en marche. La douleur le tiraillait, mais il l'ignora et s'engagea dans le métro.

Il réussit par chance à prendre le dernier train, qui le mena à sa destination finale. Il descendit de la gare et n'eut qu'à marcher pendant cinq minutes pour atteindre le bloc appartement qui l'intéressait. Il entra, monta dans l'ascenseur et descendit au troisième étage. Il se dirigea d'emblée vers la porte 304 et sonna.

Malgré l'heure tardive, on lui répondit en moins d'une minute.

~xxx~

Quand ils avaient encore treize et quatorze ans, c'était facile, simple. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient jamais affichés, parce qu'ils savaient que leur relation n'était pas exactement normale. Seulement, ils ne cherchaient pas à se cacher pour autant. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas du genre à s'afficher en public.

Puis, étaient venus le lycée, et la réalité. C'était le moment où on pensait à l'avenir, et eux, un avenir, ils n'en auraient pas. Ils avaient découvert, presque en même temps, que le tennis, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, n'était pas pour eux. Pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas en faire : ils avaient simplement atteint la limite, leur propre limite.

Echizen et Tezuka, les deux plus doués après tout, étaient devenus professionnels bien avant qu'ils n'y songent. Fuji et Eiji, les circonstances auraient été autres, auraient sans doute suivi. Mais eux, Inui et Kaidoh, même s'ils s'entrainaient plus que n'importe qui, n'auraient jamais cette chance.

C'était un rêve brisé. Le premier d'une longue série.

Inui avait la chance d'avoir une deuxième passion : la chimie. Comme en plus il y était doué, il avait réussi assez facilement à rentrer à l'université et à commencer des recherches. Évidemment, il ne faisait rien de comestible, mais autrement il se débrouillait à merveille.

Kaidoh quant à lui n'avait que des passions qui ne menaient nulle part. Entre son amour des bandanas, de la course et ses talents pour les tâches ménagères, rien ne menait à un emploi. Il aimait les animaux, certes, mais il n'était bon ni en sciences ni avec le public, ce qui lui enlevait toutes possibilités. Il y avait encore en anglais qu'il était bon; il s'était donc décidé, en dernier recours, sur la traduction, domaine où il n'aurait pas à être trop sociable.

Cela dit, ça n'avait jamais été une passion, et, sur le marché du travail, il était tout de suite tombé dans une compagnie où, sans vraiment être mal, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. En plus, comme il n'avait jamais eu la vocation ni le réel talent, celui qui faisait les meilleurs traducteurs, il se retrouvait avec un travail monotone. C'était presque du copier-coller.

Le positif, c'était qu'il avait tout le temps et l'argent pour continuer de s'entrainer. Il faisait la plupart des marathons auxquels il pouvait participer. Contrairement à beaucoup de travail de bureau, il n'avait en prime presque jamais à faire de temps supplémentaire, ce qui tout compte fait lui allait bien.

En comparaison, Inui passait toujours au moins cinquante heures par semaine dans son laboratoire, et il prenait de moins en moins le temps de s'entrainer. Il perdait de plus en plus la forme, son kouhai le constatait avec des sentiments mitigés.

Kaidoh et lui n'avaient pas joué au tennis depuis le lycée. Le serpent n'en était pas triste, car, honnêtement, pour lui, jouer n'avait plus aucun sens, à part se torturer davantage. Et avec Inui, niveau torture, il était de toute façon bien servi.

~xxx~

Quand Inui se réveillait le matin, dans le lit de Kaidoh, il prenait bien son temps, conscient que le serpent ne reviendrait pas avant le soir. On était toujours samedi, ou dimanche, le weekend dans tous les cas. Il mettait ses lunettes, s'assoyait dans le lit et regardait son téléphone.

En général, il avait au moins un appel manqué, et quelques SMS. Ce n'était pas grave, elle y était habituée. Il répondait qu'il avait passé la nuit blanche à travailler, qu'il rentrerait après s'être rafraichi. Il ajoutait toujours des petits mots doux et des promesses de sorties, un peu pour calmer sa culpabilité et un peu parce que, après tout, il en avait bien envie.

Il était dans l'appartement de Kaidoh, nu sur son lit où il lui avait fait l'amour, et il écrivait de fausses excuses à sa femme. Dans ces moments-là, il réalisait à quel point il avait raté quelque chose dans sa vie.

Comme toujours, il ravalait la culpabilité, la déprime, tous ces sentiments qui à dire vrai ne le quittaient jamais, et il allait dans la douche. Il avait l'impression qu'en nettoyant son corps, il nettoyait aussi son esprit. Même si c'était faux, l'impression était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand il ressortait, il se regardait un moment dans le miroir. De son regard analytique, il voyait bien que ses muscles commençaient à fondre, mais c'était normal après tout. Il n'était plus un sportif, maintenant, il était un intellectuel. Il utilisait son cerveau plus que son corps.

Même si c'était normal, il en ressentait encore un pincement au cœur. Il fut un temps où il aurait paniqué en se voyant ainsi. Un temps où il aurait sorti un cahier – tiens, depuis quand avait-il arrêté d'en utiliser dans sa vie personnelle? – et aurait noté tel ou tel menu d'entrainement pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

Pourtant, il quittait la salle de bain et s'habillait sans noter quoi que ce soit. Il consultait de nouveau son téléphone et, en général, sa tendre Ayumi lui avait répondu un message mignon, bien digne d'elle. Toujours, dans ces cas-là, il se sentait sourire.

Néanmoins, il ne prenait jamais le temps de répondre. Tout à coup, il se sentait mal, dans cette pièce qui sentait encore trop le sexe à son gout, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : déguerpir.

Comme cette fois-là, c'était l'hiver, il mit son manteau et prit son sac. Il empoigna en dernier lieu la clé et quitta enfin le petit appartement. Il verrouilla et laissa la clé tomber dans la boite aux lettres, où Kaidoh irait la repêcher le soir venu.

~xxx~

Oishi et Eiji n'avaient pas eu la vie facile.

Ils n'étaient homosexuels ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils étaient clairement attirés par les femmes et, encore aujourd'hui, ils ne s'en cachaient pas. Seulement, ils avaient trouvé en l'un et l'autre une âme sœur, comme on n'en rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie.

C'était un amour qui avait commencé en amitié et avait naturellement pris une différente tournure. Ce qui les liait était plus fort que de la passion. C'était d'abord de la complicité, et une envie de vivre toujours ensemble. Ils partageaient tout, ils étaient comme deux parties d'un tout qui s'étaient enfin retrouvées.

Mais ça, il n'y avait pas grand-monde pour le comprendre. Si l'un ou l'autre avait été une fille, on se serait extasié sur leur lien. On aurait commenté à quel point c'était mignon, à quel point ils étaient choux ensemble, et on aurait voulu voir le mariage, on aurait parlé de bébés.

Sauf qu'ils étaient deux hommes.

Ils avaient décidé de l'annoncer à leurs parents le même soir, chacun chez soi. Les parents d'Oishi ne l'avaient pas cru quand il le leur avait dit. Il avait dû faire preuve d'insistance pour qu'ils acceptent que ce n'était pas qu'un amour passager. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, il n'avait que seize ans. Il avait beau insister pour dire que ça faisait tout de même deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient, ils étaient convaincus que ce n'était qu'un «trip».

Au bout d'un certain temps, quand ils avaient réalisé que ce n'était pas dans le style de leur fils de s'engager en n'étant pas sérieux, ils avaient paniqué. Ils avaient tenté de le forcer à se séparer de lui, mais, devant son insistance, ils lui avaient demandé de choisir : c'était Eiji ou eux.

Du côté d'Eiji, les choses s'étaient passées à peu près de la même façon, à la différence qu'il avait en plus ses deux grands frères et ses deux grandes sœurs contre lui. Alors qu'il était le plus aimé, alors qu'on le trouvait adorable et qu'on le cajolait sans cesse, alors qu'il était convaincu que, s'il y avait bien des gens qui l'accepteraient tel qu'il était, c'était eux, il avait dû essuyer leur dégout.

C'était à peu près la même idée. Ils étaient tous convaincus qu'un amour de ce genre ne devait pas exister, qu'il ne mènerait à rien. Ils pardonneraient à leur petit chouchou d'amour seulement s'il laissait celui qu'il aimait. Il devait lui aussi choisir, et son choix avait été difficile, mais immédiat.

Tous les deux, à seize ans, n'avaient plus que l'un et l'autre.

Eiji avait été celui à se sacrifier, ce qui avait étonné tout le monde. Oishi avait toujours été le plus mature des deux pourtant. Malgré tout, Eiji avait laissé tomber le tennis, où il aurait eu une bonne chance de percer, et le lycée en même temps. Ce qui importait, à ce moment-là de sa vie, était surtout de survivre. Ils n'avaient plus aucun endroit où vivre, puisque leurs parents les avaient tous les deux jetés de leurs maisons, et ils ne voulaient pas s'imposer chez l'un de leurs amis.

Il avait donc commencé à travailler comme simple vendeur. En accumulant deux à trois emplois, il avait réussi à faire assez d'argent pour leur payer un petit appartement et toutes les études qu'Oishi voulait entreprendre en médecine.

Parce qu'en plus, les études étaient chères. Oishi aussi travaillait à temps partiel, mais, même avec leurs deux salaires, ils avaient souvent du mal à arriver à la fin du mois. Heureusement, au bout d'un moment, comme Eiji était un bon vendeur, il avait grimpé les échelons et augmenté son salaire. Avec en plus les stages d'Oishi, qui étaient payés, ils avaient réussi à mieux vivre.

Oishi avait atteint son rêve au détriment d'Eiji, mais ce dernier ne regrettait rien. De toute façon, pour lui, le plus important, c'était d'être avec celui qu'il aimait. C'était pourquoi, à vingt-cinq ans, même s'ils n'avaient plus aucun contact avec leurs familles respectives, ils étaient en général contents de leur vie.

Quand Kaidoh les regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir ce qu'ils auraient pu être, Inui et lui, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement.

~xxx~

Cette fois-là, c'était samedi. Inui fut accueilli par sa femme qui, dès qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, lui donna un rapide baiser. Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle lui avait fait son repas, qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à manger ensemble. Après un remerciement, un autre baiser et un «je te mérite pas» (à quel point, elle n'en avait aucune idée), ils s'installèrent à table.

Après leur repas, Ayumi, avec son discret sourire bien à elle, lui demanda ce qu'il avait envie de faire. D'un geste qu'il voulait taquin, il la prit par la taille et lui souffla qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de sortir. Elle ricana doucement et lui prit le visage. Dans ses yeux brillait un éclat de joie qui se rendait rarement jusqu'à son visage la plupart du temps inexpressif.

Finalement, ils firent l'amour lentement et tendrement. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis deux ans, mais ils pensaient déjà à avoir des enfants ensemble. C'était pourquoi ils ne se protégeaient jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur lit, Inui replaça sur le visage d'Ayumi une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait presque dans les yeux. Il lui souffla qu'elle devrait les couper bientôt, parce que ça lui allait mieux plutôt court. Elle tâtonna sa coiffure et acquiesça, puis mentionna qu'elle allait prendre rendez-vous dans la semaine.

Après un petit silence, durant lequel il caressait distraitement les cheveux de sa femme, cette dernière posa ses yeux verts sur lui et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille au cinéma ce soir?

Il acquiesça et ils eurent une longue discussion sur quel film regarder. Il voulait un film coréen; elle, un film japonais. Finalement, ils s'entendirent sur le premier, et Ayumi se leva pour aller se doucher.

En regardant son dos lorsqu'elle s'en allait, il ne put s'empêcher de noter une fois de plus à quel point elle et Kaidoh se ressemblaient.

~xxx~

L'appartement 304, celui où Kaidoh se rendait chaque fois qu'il laissait Inui, était celui d'Oishi et d'Eiji. C'était, hormis Inui, les seuls avec qui le serpent avait vraiment gardé contact, du temps du collège. Il lui était arrivé d'aller boire une bière avec Momoshiro, mais il avait vite abandonné cette habitude.

Son ancien rival rayonnait de joie de vivre. Il avait réussi sa vie exactement comme il l'avait planifié et, à le voir, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait aucun regret. Il s'était trouvé une jolie fille à marier après l'université, une femme avec assez de caractère pour le supporter, mais tout de même remplie de gentillesse, aussi énergique que lui. Il lui avait rapidement fait des enfants, au compte de deux et demi aux dernières nouvelles (elle était encore enceinte).

Il avait le métier qu'il souhaitait : il enseignait l'éducation physique à des enfants de l'école primaire. Il incluait bien sûr du tennis autant qu'il le pouvait, et il jouait même dans un club amateur à titre personnel – comment il trouvait le temps avec son métier et sa famille, c'était tout un mystère.

Car évidemment, c'était le papa le plus aimant et le plus présent du monde. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles Kaidoh avait arrêté de le côtoyer, c'était parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de ses enfants, lesquels étaient, selon ses dires, les meilleurs que la terre ait portés.

Dans ces temps-là, en plus d'être énervé, il se sentait affreusement jaloux. Le serpent, s'il n'avait pas été homosexuel, aurait bien voulu avoir ses propres enfants. Seulement, c'était un rêve qu'il avait dû abandonner, au même titre que le tennis, et, avouons-le, l'amour.

Il lui arrivait d'aller au Kawamura Sushi, que Takashi avait repris à la suite de son père, mais, encore une fois, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Le nouveau propriétaire avait pris plus de temps, mais au final il s'était lui aussi marié. Kaidoh n'avait rencontré sa femme que quelquefois, alors il ne pouvait pas en dire grand-chose, mais elle lui paraissait plutôt calme. Pas très sociable, mais pas foncièrement méchante pour autant. Un peu comme Kawamura lui-même, au fond.

Ils avaient à l'heure actuelle une petite fille, d'un an ou deux peut-être, et normalement ils en voulaient un deuxième. Une fois de plus, c'était une vie qui rappelait sans cesse à Kaidoh quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Tezuka et Echizen étaient tous les deux presque toujours en dehors du Japon. Comme ils étaient devenus professionnels, ils participaient à des tournois. Ils faisaient l'effort de revenir de temps à autre, mais Kaidoh les voyait à peine une fois sur deux. C'était pareil qu'avec ses autres anciens équipiers : ceux-là étaient célibataires, mais ils avaient le tennis, chose que Kaidoh n'avait plus maintenant.

Il restait Fuji, mais le serpent n'en avait jamais été proche, même s'il savait que, étrangement, lui et Inui étaient devenus meilleurs amis. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, rien à partager de plus qu'un ami commun – encore qu'Inui n'était pas vraiment un ami.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'Oishi et Eiji, mais même eux, il ne les voyait pas si souvent. En fait, depuis un bon moment, il ne venait les voir que quand Inui était d'abord venu chez lui. Même s'il s'imposait, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il n'y avait que chez eux qu'il pouvait récupérer et, surtout, s'empêcher d'être seul avec Inui.

Parce qu'il le savait : s'il restait avec lui, il pleurerait à son tour et il ne voulait plus pleurer. Pas quand, au final, ça ne changeait rien. Alors il allait chez Eiji et Oishi, qui tentaient de le réconforter, et il finissait par écouter des films avec eux.

Kaidoh leur avait tout expliqué, une fois où il avait beaucoup trop bu – c'était encore l'époque où il se soulait de temps à autre pour mieux supporter. Le plus souvent, Oishi lui conseillait d'arrêter de se faire du mal. Lui et Inui, c'était terminé, il devait bien s'en rendre compte. Eiji aussi insistait, lui disait qu'il devrait se chercher quelqu'un d'autre, mais Kaidoh savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne.

~xxx~

Des fois, ce n'était pas chez Kaidoh qu'Inui allait. Durant la semaine, il arrivait à l'occasion qu'il visite quelqu'un d'autre.

Fuji et lui étaient devenus amis au lycée. Pourtant, au collège, sans mal s'entendre, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches l'un de l'autre. Seulement, ils avaient quelques intérêts en commun et des personnalités qui s'entendaient bien.

C'était l'époque où l'histoire d'Oishi et d'Eiji était toute fraiche. Fuji en savait la plupart des détails parce qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Eiji, et il lui avait confié ses difficultés. Inui, par son truchement, en avait donc été mis au courant.

C'était Inui qui avait approché en premier Fuji. Il avait remarqué que son comportement était étrange et comme il n'y avait personne qui semblait s'en soucier – il faut dire qu'à l'époque, Eiji avait ses propres problèmes –, il s'était renseigné. Il pensait peut-être l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cela dit, il était arrivé trop tard. Plus tôt n'aurait sans doute rien changé, c'était ce que lui disait l'ancien génie du tennis, mais parfois Inui se demandait, et il s'en voulait.

Fuji était un génie dans tout. Il ne ressentait aucune difficulté dans quoi que ce soit. De fait, il manquait d'un but dans la vie. Bien sûr, il y avait le tennis, mais les deux seuls qui réussissaient à le stimuler, Echizen et Tezuka, étaient depuis longtemps partis. Ils l'avaient abandonné.

S'il avait eu l'ambition, il aurait pu viser plus haut, mais il n'avait jamais eu cette flamme de gagner. Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'obtenir la victoire et, au final, il l'avait toujours fait pour les autres, jamais pour lui-même.

Encore, si ça n'avait été que ça, probablement que les choses n'auraient pas aussi mal tourné. Fuji était amoureux de Tezuka. Il l'aimait d'un amour démesuré, complètement irraisonné, du genre d'amour qui peut tuer. Mais Tezuka, lui, n'aimait personne. Il aimait le tennis, et c'était suffisant. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit, presque mot pour mot, avait de partir définitivement pour l'Allemagne.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en Fuji, et Inui ne le comprit que trop tard. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu tout ce qui pouvait encore l'enflammer, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à laquelle s'accrocher : le plaisir artificiel de la drogue.

Ça avait commencé par l'alcool, mais ça avait vite dégénéré en plus. Inui au final n'avait jamais su ce qu'il prenait exactement, mais ça lui donnait des yeux vitreux, l'esprit ailleurs, et l'impression que tout allait bien – avant la déprime qui venait dès que l'effet s'estompait.

Mais la drogue coutait de l'argent, et de l'argent, il n'en avait pas tant.

Fuji avait toujours possédé une beauté irréelle, presque immatérielle, comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel. Il avait tout pour plaire aux filles autant qu'aux garçons, que ce soit le physique ou l'attitude. C'est pourquoi il avait commencé à utiliser son corps pour se faire de l'argent. C'était une autre façon d'oublier Tezuka et le tennis.

Le plus dur de toute l'histoire avait été le moment où sa famille comprit. Sa grande sœur avait été la seule à être compatissante et à tenter de l'aider, mais Fuji avait toujours été fier, et de l'aide, il n'en voulait pas. Son jeune frère, Yuuta, avait pour de bon coupé les ponts, sans oublier de manifester d'abord son mépris, ce qui l'avait fait sombrer encore plus.

Évidemment, ses parents n'avaient pas été compréhensifs sur le sujet, et Fuji avait dû fuguer. Après avoir erré Inui ne savait où, il s'était finalement établi dans un petit appartement. Il continuait la prostitution, mais avait fini, à la demande d'Inui, par suivre une cure de désintox. À ce jour, il fumait uniquement de la cigarette, travaillait comme hôte dans un bar gay et se prostituait quand il appréciait le client et que la paie était bonne.

Inui était entré dans sa vie au moment où il se droguait déjà. Les nuits où il avait des downs trop bas, à la suite de ses euphories trop hautes, il venait chez lui et, en boule dans son lit, il déprimait. Le probabiliste, impuissant, le regardait gaspiller sa vie par trop plein de talent.

On aurait pu dire que, de ces jours, la vie lui était plus favorable. Malgré toutes ses épreuves, il n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté, et Inui prédisait, surement avec justesse, qu'il garderait toujours cette grâce et cette élégance qui faisait toute sa personne. Cela dit, il était sans doute utopique de croire qu'il se trouverait jamais une voie, une vie qu'il aurait choisie et qui serait la sienne.

Eiji, Oishi et Fuji se faisaient donc tous les trois rejeter de leur famille et de la société pour leur préférence. Inui, en les regardant, était au moins certain d'une chose : il n'y avait aucun avenir pour un couple homosexuel dans ce monde.

~xxx~

Kaidoh, à l'âge de seize ans, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Inui tenait à ce qu'ils se séparent. Il faut dire que son explication était étrange. Selon lui, il fallait qu'ils se séparent précisément parce qu'ils s'aimaient. C'était un moyen d'éviter de se faire du mal, qu'il disait, étant donné que leur couple n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Kaidoh ne comprenait pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien qui lui faisait plus de mal que de se séparer d'Inui.

Mais bon, si Inui était tellement décidé, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose après tout.

Il pleurait beaucoup et souvent, mais se refusait à faire reconsidérer son ex petit copain. S'il s'était décidé, il allait respecter cette décision et essayer de faire sa vie de son côté. Après tout, Inui avait peut-être raison, et peut-être qu'il était mieux pour eux qu'ils se trouvent une autre personne.

Il ne fallut pourtant pas plus d'un mois au probabiliste pour céder. Ce fut leur première fois en tant que couple séparé. Kaidoh, qui ne comprenait plus rien, croyait qu'ils allaient revenir ensemble – c'était la seule raison qui expliquait ses agissements. Il n'osa cela dit pas le demander et resta dans le flou jusqu'à ce qu'Inui lui dise qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Une erreur qu'il répèterait souvent par la suite. Une erreur que Kaidoh avait bien envie qu'il répète, même si ça lui causait plus de mal que de bien. Pendant cette fameuse erreur, le plus vieux lui disait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il lui susurrait, au creux de l'oreille, qu'il ne verrait jamais personne de la même façon, que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était unique. Il l'embrassait, le caressait : pendant une soirée, il redevenait son petit ami.

Même si, le lendemain, il l'informait qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir, Kaidoh commençait à ne plus y croire. Il préférait se fier à ses déclarations remplies de sentiments plutôt qu'à ses répétitions, presque robotiques, qui suivaient. Inui l'aimait toujours autant et il ne cesserait pas de venir chez lui. Kaidoh ne devait plus qu'attendre sagement ses visites.

Et puis, Inui était intelligent; un jour, il se rendrait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, pas vrai?

~xxx~

Quand Inui se sépara de Kaidoh, la première fois, Fuji vint chez lui le soir même. Il était encore dans l'euphorie de sa drogue du moment, et son sourire de même que ses yeux étaient plus détendus que jamais. Inui, qui jusqu'alors s'était retenu, éclata en sanglots en le voyant, si parfaitement et artificiellement heureux.

Dans un réflexe professionnel, sans doute, Fuji le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour réconforter les gens et c'était la seule méthode qu'il connaissait. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent nus dans le même lit et ils firent l'amour.

Fuji, au moment de jouir, murmura le prénom de son ancien capitaine, et Inui laissa filtrer le nom de celui qu'il aimait.

À partir de ce moment, quand ils se sentaient trop seuls, ils se voyaient de la sorte. C'était la pire façon de se réconforter. Comme une drogue : pour un petit moment d'euphorie, ils avaient le pire des sentiments après.

~xxx~

Inui rencontra Ayumi à son travail. C'était à dire vrai une histoire banale. Elle était son assistante sur un projet. Comme ils s'entendaient bien, ils commencèrent à se côtoyer en dehors du travail, en tant que collègues. Au fil de leurs rencontres, ils tissèrent peu à peu un lien plus profond.

Elle lui plut dès le premier regard, mais ce ne fut qu'après leur première fois ensemble qu'il réalisa à quel point elle ressemblait à Kaidoh. Elle avait à peu près la même coupe, même si son visage était évidemment beaucoup plus féminin. Elle avait aussi des qualités en commun avec lui : elle adorait les tâches ménagères, préférait les films japonais, aimait bien les animaux et avait un caractère plutôt renfermé.

Cela dit, elle avait ses propres qualités : elle était beaucoup plus patiente, pas très sportive, un peu plus sociable, meilleure en science. Mais, quand Inui la regardait, surtout pendant le sexe, c'était son premier amour qu'il y voyait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

~xxx~

- Kaidoh, je vais me marier.

À cette époque, après l'amour, Inui ne pleurait pas encore. Cette fois-là, il remit ses lunettes. À vingt-trois ans, il avait beaucoup changé depuis son adolescence, mais Kaidoh, qui après tout l'avait vu souvent, n'avait pas vu le changement s'opérer. Il nota seulement, maintenant qu'il venait de dire cette phrase, qu'en effet, il avait vraiment changé.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait vingt-deux ans, et, même s'il était théoriquement célibataire depuis ses seize ans, il gardait encore l'espoir que les paroles d'Inui ne comportent pas de vérité. Il espérait encore, au fond de lui, que celui qui l'avait tant aimé finirait par lui revenir.

Il avait déjà essayé, plus d'une fois, de passer à autre chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Tomber amoureux d'une autre personne lui semblait impossible, et le peu de relations qu'il avait tenté avait abouti à l'échec. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais déménagé, même s'il aurait pu se payer plus grand, et n'avait jamais changé de numéro de portable. Au final, il ne pouvait s'accrocher qu'aux moments où Inui venait le voir.

Comme une drogue. La montée était spectaculaire et la descente, encore plus catastrophique.

Celui qu'il appelait encore son senpai bien qu'il ne le soit plus attendait une réponse. Que pouvait-il dire? Inui venait de lui faire l'amour cinq fois et il lui avait répété pendant tout ce temps qu'il l'aimait et n'aimait que lui. Maintenant, il lui annonçait, sans préambule, qu'il allait se marier?

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été plus tendre, avait pris plus son temps, et avait fini par le lui faire au point où il ne pensait plus pouvoir se lever : c'était la dernière fois.

Il demanda, plus parce qu'il devait parler que parce qu'il voulait savoir :

- Avec qui?

- Une collègue, répondit-il avec, lui semblait-il, nonchalance. Elle s'appelle Ayumi. Je pensais t'inviter au mariage, si tu veux venir bien sûr.

Kaidoh sentait la colère monter en lui, de même que la tristesse, mais ce qui primait, étrangement, était la déception. Il avait envie de hausser le ton, de lui crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit, après tout ce temps, de l'inviter à son mariage, qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de se marier, qu'en fait pendant tout ce temps il aurait dû juste rester avec lui et ne pas tenter de le laisser, mais il n'y avait plus rien qui sortait de sa bouche.

Le probabiliste enchaina :

- Écoute, Kaidoh. Si je me marie, c'est en partie pour cesser cette relation. Nous n'aurions jamais dû être ensemble, toi et moi. C'est contre nature. Nous ne pourrions jamais être heureux.

Le serpent siffla et commenta :

- Ça, c'est toi qui l'as décidé, senpai.

- C'est un fait, argumenta Inui. Tu vois bien ce que sont devenus Oishi et Kikumaru.

- Ils sont heureux, les défendit-il. Inui-senpai, de toute façon, t'as même pas de famille à te mettre à dos.

C'était bien vrai : ses parents et lui ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus et n'avaient presque plus de contacts. Inui pourtant argumenta :

- Et ta famille, alors?

Kaidoh enfin lui avoua, en détournant le regard :

- Je leur ai déjà avoué que j'étais gay. Ils le savent. Hazue aussi. Et ils me parlent encore.

Il y eut un long silence. Le serpent soupira : il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il avait espéré pour rien. Peut-être que s'ils avaient eu cette discussion plus tôt, il aurait encore été temps, mais là...

Il sut qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible quand le plus vieux se leva et lui lança :

- Je t'enverrai une invitation.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour changer d'idées, mais à quoi bon? Il décida plutôt que, ce soir-là, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pleurerait pour Inui.

Et son invitation au mariage, il la déchirerait, tiens.

~xxx~

- Je viens de faire la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie.

Fuji était assis en face de lui, une cigarette à la main. L'appartement de l'ancien génie de Seigaku n'était pas non-fumeur, mais Inui ne s'en souciait pas tellement. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'odeur de la cigarette, mais depuis qu'il l'associait à Fuji, elle lui était beaucoup plus supportable.

L'hôte de vingt-trois ans exhala une bouffée et répondit :

- Tu parles de ton mariage?

- Non, le contredit Inui. Non, ce n'est pas le mariage le problème. Tu sais bien que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Kaidoh et moi.

Fuji lui envoya un regard, du style «tu te fous de moi?», mais ne dit rien, car il savait que c'était futile. Inui était depuis trop longtemps convaincu, et changer d'idée à ce stade, ce serait avouer que toute sa vie ne tenait sur rien. Fuji connaissait le sentiment et il n'y avait que la drogue pour le rendre supportable.

- Non, enchaina Inui, la gaffe, c'était de lui annoncer comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire.

- Il aurait fini par le savoir, argumenta pour la forme Fuji.

Il savait que plus aucun argument ne pouvait le faire changer d'idées, mais il faisait quand même l'effort, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas abandonner trop vite.

- Je sais, fit Inui en se massant le front, mais, surtout, je n'aurais pas dû lui faire l'amour avant.

Un silence envahit la pièce. Que pouvait dire Fuji? Il était mal placé pour le sermonner sur le sujet : lui-même ne savait pas abandonner quand il le fallait. Au bout d'un moment, Fuji nota qu'Inui avait l'air beaucoup plus ébranlé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il éteignit sa cigarette et fit remarquer en se penchant vers lui, par-dessus la petite table qui les séparait :

- Kaidoh t'a dit quelque chose.

Le probabiliste laissa son visage tomber dans ses mains et il se rassura plus qu'il ne demanda :

- Je fais la bonne chose, n'est-ce pas?

Fuji, faute d'avoir une bonne réponse à fournir, s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

~xxx~

Finalement, Kaidoh n'était pas le seul ancien de Seigaku qu'Inui avait invité.

Oishi et Eiji lui apprendraient plus tard qu'il les avait aussi invités, mais qu'ils avaient refusé, puisqu'ils étaient au courant de la situation avec Kaidoh et qu'ils n'approuvaient donc pas son mariage. Sinon, Kaidoh y rencontra Momoshiro et Kawamura, les deux accompagnés de leur petite famille.

Il fut surpris de ne pas y voir Fuji, mais, après tout, peut-être avaient-ils coupé les ponts, pour ce qu'il en savait. Inui ne lui parlait plus de sa vie privée, maintenant.

Il n'osa pas aller parler à Inui. Celui-ci tenta de l'approcher, mais il s'éloigna prestement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu. Il se répéta tout le long qu'il n'aurait pas dû, qu'il aurait mieux fait de suivre son idée de départ.

Finalement, il ne resta que pour la cérémonie et repartit tout de suite chez lui. Il avait brisé les deux promesses qu'il s'était faites : il n'avait pas déchiré l'invitation et, le soir venu, il pleura encore pour son senpai. Mais cette fois, ce serait la dernière. Comme c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Inui.

~xxx~

Le calculateur, après sa lune de miel, revint dans son appartement, heureux de la semaine qu'il venait de passer. Ils étaient allés à Okinawa, où ils avaient plus profité de l'hôtel que de la plage.

Il reprit le travail avec joie. Ayumi, puisqu'elle s'était maintenant mariée, quitta son travail. C'était la vie normale qu'Inui avait toujours cherché, depuis le jour où il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait espérer autre chose.

Pourtant, même s'il se répétait qu'il aurait dû être heureux, il ne l'était pas. Il voyait Kaidoh partout, maintenant, et faillit bien se trahir quelques fois avec Ayumi. Il savait bien que ce serait difficile, mais il n'avait pas cru que ce le serait à ce point.

C'est pourquoi, un beau jour, il se retrouva chez Fuji. Il était d'abord allé chez Kaidoh, mais celui-ci l'avait repoussé pour la première fois. Inui comprenait pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte et, en toute honnêteté, il savait bien que c'était mieux pour eux deux, mais ce n'était pas si simple à appliquer. On dit bien que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas. Inui n'avait jamais réalisé avant ce moment à quel point c'était vrai.

Peut-être justement parce qu'il était tellement rationnel, il n'arrivait pas du tout à rationaliser ses sentiments pour Kaidoh. L'émotion qu'il ressentait pour lui était si forte qu'elle ravageait toute forme de volonté sur son passage, et quand la raison lui revenait enfin, il était trop tard. Il ne trouvait pas la logique dans son comportement et, s'il avait essayé plusieurs fois de se contenir, il avait toujours échoué.

S'il avait pu se le permettre, il aurait peut-être réalisé que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kaidoh et que c'était précisément ses sentiments qui l'empêchaient de passer à autre chose. Peut-être qu'alors, il aurait tenté de construire quelque chose avec lui, quitte à essuyer plusieurs échecs. Sauf qu'il était trop tard : il avait écarté cette possibilité et absolument rien ne lui ferait revenir sur son idée que la situation actuelle était quand même mieux que de devoir affronter le monde extérieur.

S'il avait poussé l'introspection encore plus loin, il aurait alors réalisé que sa peur ne prenait pas sa source seulement dans l'incident avec ses amis du collège, mais qu'elle remontait à beaucoup plus loin.

Durant son enfance, il n'avait jamais eu la compréhension de sa famille, il n'avait jamais senti l'approbation de son entourage. Il était unique, parfois un peu étrange, voire inquiétant : il avait l'air de vivre dans un autre univers. Personne n'acceptait sa singularité.

Le plus triste était que ses parents avaient tendance à mal interpréter son comportement. Ils préféraient le voir comme ils le voulaient : ses cahiers n'étaient que des méthodes d'étude pour mieux réussir ses examens; ses jus n'étaient qu'une lubie de passage (et s'ils étaient mauvais, c'était une question de manque de talent uniquement); le choix de ses lunettes n'était que parce qu'il n'avait pas de gout (ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il avait besoin de cacher ses yeux des autres, pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il était vraiment).

Le pire, c'était qu'ils croyaient que, s'il montrait si peu ses émotions, c'était parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas beaucoup. Ils ne voyaient même pas à quel point leurs réflexions le touchaient, à quel point, depuis sa petite enfance, il s'était senti incompris. Il voulait changer, satisfaire à leurs critères de normalité, mais il ne savait pas comment : plus il essayait de devenir normal, moins il y arrivait.

Il ne faisait que s'enfermer encore plus et il n'y avait que Kaidoh qui réussissait à le sortir de sa coquille. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il s'était senti apprécié pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Même si le plus jeune n'acceptait pas tout de lui, en particulier ses jus, il lui avait quand même fait sentir qu'il n'était pas obligé de changer. C'était une des raisons qui expliquaient qu'il l'aimait tellement et qu'il avait autant de mal à se défaire de lui.

Même s'il avait cru s'y être habitué, même s'il avait cru qu'il avait accepté de ne pas rentrer dans le moule, il gardait toujours au fond de lui cette peur de décevoir les autres. Il tendait toujours à devenir plus normal, et les incidents avec Eiji, Oishi et Fuji n'avaient au final que contribué à le rendre encore plus craintif.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'au lieu de chercher l'approbation d'une notion aussi vague et subjective que «le monde», il aurait dû se contenter de celle de Kaidoh et des quelques personnes qui comptaient réellement.

Évidemment, tout cela était inconscient et, comme il était devenu expert dans l'art de tout refouler en lui, même s'il était persuadé de faire un maximum d'introspection, il ne se rendait jamais compte d'à quel point ses parents l'avaient traumatisé.

Fuji n'était pas comme Kaidoh, mais c'était quand même la seule autre personne avec laquelle Inui se sentait au moins un peu compris. Disons qu'ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble et ça avait fini par les rapprocher énormément. Néanmoins, Inui n'aurait jamais pu dire qu'il était amoureux Fuji et il savait que c'était réciproque. Ils étaient simplement des compagnons d'infortune.

Au lieu de juste parler avec Fuji comme il le faisait toujours, cette fois-là, Inui se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il y avait des années maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés de la sorte. Ils n'y avaient pas vraiment mis un terme, ils avaient juste cessé de rechercher ce genre de réconfort qui n'apportait rien.

L'ancien génie hésita un moment, mais il finit par lui rendre son baiser. Finalement, ils allèrent jusqu'au bout. Inui était trop désespéré et Fuji ne comprenait que trop bien son sentiment. Même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer, le génie n'était pas assez pur lui-même pour savoir l'arrêter.

Tout de même, en tant que meilleur ami, il avait un minimum de devoir. Il lui demanda, après qu'ils aient terminé :

- Tu viens de tromper qui, Inui? Ayumi-san ou Kaidoh?

Inui ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais finit par se taire. Fuji détourna le regard quand il vit que des larmes envahissaient ses joues. Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Il n'avait jamais été bon pour réconforter les gens. Après tout, personne ne l'avait vraiment réconforté lui non plus, pas quand il en avait eu le plus besoin en tout cas.

Il ouvrit sa table de chevet, se sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma. Après une profonde inspiration, il lui fit remarquer :

- Si tu veux du réconfort, ce n'est pas chez moi qu'il faut venir.

Inui n'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant, et Fuji se sentit soupirer intérieurement. Vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû être intelligent, Inui manquait vraiment de jugement.

~xxx~

Inui aurait peut-être dû le voir venir, et pourtant non, il ne le vit pas.

Il avait vingt-six ans, il se considérait comme un bon mari – en général –, même s'il faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires. Néanmoins, Ayumi se tenait là, sa valise sur le côté de la porte, et une copie d'un formulaire de divorce rempli pour sa part.

Que pouvait-il lui dire? Elle avait prétexté qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez, qu'il était trop distant. Elle avait supporté au départ, car elle avait cru qu'il changerait, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle était prête à faire sa vie ailleurs. Reprendre le travail, qui sait, et se trouver un autre homme, elle l'espérait.

Inui réalisa enfin qu'il ne s'était jamais ouvert à Ayumi comme il l'avait fait avec Kaidoh. Il comprit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle, qu'il s'était juste convaincu que c'était le cas pour avoir une vie normale.

Il voulait la retenir, mais n'avait aucun argument. Au final, elle faisait sans doute bien de le quitter : il ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureuse. Le pire était qu'il en était même soulagé, comme s'il était soudain déchargé d'un immense poids sur ses épaules.

Il ne l'avait jamais mérité. Il le réalisait enfin et, malgré le sentiment d'abandon, il prenait plaisir à réaliser qu'il avait raison. C'était une espèce de satisfaction malsaine : il ne l'avait jamais mérité, comme il n'avait jamais mérité l'amour de Kaidoh, tout comme il n'avait jamais été digne de l'amour de ses parents.

Elle lui dit en dernière parole qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il essaie au moins de la retenir. Il ne répondit pas et attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour s'effondrer sur le sol. Il n'avait même plus de larmes à verser. Non, il était seulement vide.

Complètement vide.

~xxx~

La première fois qu'Inui vint le voir après s'être marié, Kaidoh réussit à le repousser. C'était la première fois qu'il y arrivait.

Il avait cru qu'une fois suffirait, mais finalement son senpai se présenta de nouveau à sa porte. C'était encore les mêmes mots, les mêmes je t'aime qui n'avaient jamais sonnés aussi sincères, et Kaidoh, même s'il essaya de le repousser, finit par le faire entrer chez lui.

Le reste en découla naturellement. Eiji et Oishi avaient beau lui dire d'y mettre un terme, il avait beau être le premier à le vouloir, il le savait mieux que personne : il ne savait pas dire non à Inui. Il faudrait qu'Inui lui-même arrête, sinon ça se poursuivrait sans fin.

Pourtant, son senpai n'arrêtait pas, et ce, même s'il s'effondrait en larmes après chaque fois. La première fois, Kaidoh le regarda, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le réconforter ou pas, et, si oui, comment. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il pleurait, ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Il était le responsable de leur situation et ne semblait même pas vouloir la changer, alors pourquoi semblait-il tellement tout regretter?

Il y avait un bail maintenant qu'il ne comprenait plus Inui.

C'était là qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'aller chez Oishi et Eiji. Jusqu'à présent, il les voyait de temps à autre, mais il supportait lui-même la situation – même s'il leur en parlait souvent. Maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus. Même si ça ne servait à rien de s'imposer à eux, il se sentait toujours un peu mieux quand il les voyait.

Ils ne comprenaient que trop bien le sentiment qui prenait Kaidoh, même s'ils ne pouvaient l'approuver, et le serpent se sentait donc compris par eux. Eux aussi vivaient un amour si fort qu'il avait détruit tout ce à quoi ils tenaient. Mais eux, ils avaient assumé leurs sentiments, et, au final, ils avaient réussi à reconstruire sur tout ce qu'ils avaient détruit.

Inui et Kaidoh n'avaient réussi qu'à détruire et s'entredétruire.

~xxx~

Inui ne revint pas chez lui pendant toute la semaine, sauf pour se changer rapidement. Il préférait s'enfoncer dans ses recherches, la seule chose dans sa vie qui semblait bien aller. Il passa le weekend enfermé dans son appartement, incapable de parler avec qui que ce soit.

Personne ne l'appela. Personne ne prit de nouvelles. Personne ne s'inquiéta pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il ne le méritait pas non plus : tout était de sa faute. Il passa tout ce temps en boule, au fond de son lit, et les seules fois où il se leva, ce fut pour aller aux toilettes et boire de l'eau. Il se regardait alors dans le miroir sans s'y reconnaitre.

Il avait l'impression d'être encore adolescent, d'avoir fait un saut dans le temps pour se retrouver là. Il eut un ricanement sans joie quand il songea à comment il aurait réagi, à l'époque, s'il s'était vu aujourd'hui. Il aurait parlé d'un manque de logique, sans doute, et aurait sorti un cahier pour noter quelques calculs, dans le but de comprendre comment il avait pu en finir là.

Ce qu'il se serait le plus reproché, c'était d'avoir fait autant de mal à Kaidoh.

Aujourd'hui, il réalisait enfin pleinement à quel point il avait été salaud avec lui. Il comprenait bien que, s'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu, tout serait allé beaucoup mieux. Il n'aurait pas autant de regrets, mais, surtout, il aurait Kaidoh à ses côtés.

Il réalisait enfin que sa vie sans lui ne menait à rien.

Même l'idée d'aller voir Fuji ne semblait pas lui apporter le moindre réconfort. Ce n'était pas la faute de l'ancien génie : il n'avait juste plus envie de tout ça, maintenant.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus envie de rien.

~xxx~

Kaidoh aurait aimé ne jamais l'apprendre. Juste croire qu'Inui l'avait abandonné pour de bon, qu'il lui avait préféré son Ayumi. Tout aurait été mieux que... que ça.

La fameuse Ayumi, de l'autre côté du fil, lui apprenait, des sanglots pleins la voix, qu'il figurait dans le carnet d'adresses de son ex-mari et qu'elle devait lui apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle.

Inui s'était pendu.

Les mots sonnaient faux. Ayumi enchaina sur la date des funérailles et Kaidoh la nota par réflexe. Il répondit aussi par réflexe une phrase qu'il n'enregistra même pas et raccrocha enfin.

Sans prévenir, il se rappela tout à coup la première fois qu'Inui s'était déclaré à lui. Il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier : c'était sur le bord de la rivière, là où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entrainer. Le soleil se couchait, mais le temps était encore chaud. Il y avait une légère brise qui leur soufflait dessus, atténuant les derniers relents de chaleur.

Inui était resté à un mètre de lui et, son cahier ouvert devant lui, il lui avait dit, comme s'il parlait de son entrainement :

- Je t'aime, Kaidoh. Tu veux sortir avec moi?

Le serpent, d'abord trop surpris pour réagir, avait fini par rougir et par acquiescer. Le reste était flou dans son souvenir, mais cet instant-là resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Enfin, comme si son corps n'attendait que ce souvenir pour se déclencher, il s'effondra en sanglots sur le sol.

~xxx~

Les funérailles furent étranges. Voire le corps d'Inui était étrange. Ce corps qui avait si souvent été tout chaud contre lui reposait froid dans un cercueil.

Fuji était là, cette fois. Il parla un peu avec Kaidoh, mais il finit par prendre congé pour aller fumer. Le serpent proposa de le suivre – de toute façon, l'endroit commençait à l'étouffer.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'ancien génie s'alluma sa cigarette. Kaidoh ne se souvenait pas qu'il fumait et il trouvait que ça n'allait pas avec l'image qu'il en gardait. Il faut dire qu'il avait gardé l'impression qu'il avait de lui alors qu'ils étaient encore au collège. Les gens changent, il se le rappela en pensant à Inui.

- Une chose est sure, Kaidoh, fit le génie sans vraiment le regarder. Inui t'aimait. N'en doute jamais.

Kaidoh détourna lui aussi le regard vers le ciel nuageux sans commenter. De toute façon, il n'en avait jamais douté.

- Il s'est juste perdu en cours de route, un peu comme moi... je suis désolé, Kaidoh. J'aurais eu plus d'une occasion de le faire réaliser et je ne l'ai pas fait.

Le serpent aurait pu être fâché, ou au moins agacé qu'il aborde le sujet, mais il restait plutôt calme. Il répondit, la voix assurée mais assez basse :

- Moi aussi j'aurais pu.

Fuji ne commenta pas, sans doute parce que c'était vrai, et, au bout d'un long moment, il plaça sa cigarette terminée dans un cendrier portatif. Il en profita pour sortir une carte de visite qu'il tendit à Kaidoh (lequel nota qu'il s'agissait d'un bar) :

- Le numéro que j'ai écrit au dos est mon portable personnel. Par contre, je te préviens, je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour te réconforter.

Il le remercia plus par habitude que par gratitude et le plus vieux reprit le chemin qui le mènerait chez lui. Kaidoh, maintenant resté seul, retourna lentement jusqu'à son appartement.

~xxx~

Kaidoh survivait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Eiji et Oishi l'épaulaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû – le serpent ne méritait pas autant d'attention. Il n'avait pas essayé de contacter Fuji : il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire de toute façon.

Il passait la plupart de son temps libre dans sa chambre à coucher, l'endroit où il avait le plus souvent vu Inui, et il tentait de se souvenir à quoi il ressemblait. De quoi avait-il l'air avant de lui faire l'amour? Pendant? Après? À quoi ressemblait son visage quand il était couvert de larmes, et pourquoi, comment Kaidoh avait-il pu le regarder sans rien faire?

Il aurait dû plus insister. Il aurait dû aller contre son senpai. Il aurait dû le rassurer, lui dire qu'eux deux, c'était possible. Qu'ils réussiraient tant qu'ils étaient les deux ensemble. Comme Eiji et Oishi.

Au fond, c'était peut-être tout ce qu'attendait Inui et Kaidoh n'avait pas su lui donner.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs semaines après les funérailles qu'Ayumi l'appela de nouveau. Manifestement, elle faisait tranquillement le ménage des affaires d'Inui et il y avait un sac sur lequel était écrit son nom. Elle lui demandait s'il pouvait venir passer le prendre durant le weekend. Ils convinrent du samedi après-midi.

Kaidoh n'avait même jamais vu l'endroit où habitait son senpai. C'était un bel immeuble, de quelques étages seulement, et il habitait au deuxième. La femme qui lui ouvrit avait des cheveux noirs et raides, un peu plus longs que les siens, et des yeux qui lui semblaient verts. Son visage était rendu sombre par la tristesse, mais il ne paraissait autrement pas très expressif.

Elle le reconnut – ils s'étaient vaguement parlé à l'enterrement –, car son visage tenta de s'éclairer et elle le fit entrer. Kaidoh, mal à l'aise, pénétra dans l'appartement.

Il n'avait jamais trop réfléchi à la vie d'Inui avec Ayumi. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était dans leur salon, il se sentait un peu de trop. La jeune femme, inconsciente de la relation qu'il avait partagée avec Inui, l'invita à prendre un thé. Charmé par son amabilité, il accepta et ils s'installèrent face à face à la table de cuisine.

Kaidoh parla de ce qu'il pouvait parler : que lui et Inui avaient été dans le même club de tennis et qu'il l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il lui devait beaucoup et trouvait très dommage qu'ils se soient perdus de vue ces dernières années. Ayumi lui fit un tout petit sourire et lui dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé le rencontrer plus tôt, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils auraient pu bien s'entendre. Kaidoh ne commenta pas.

Au bout d'un certain silence, elle lui avoua, en se flattant le ventre, qu'elle était en fait enceinte d'Inui. Kaidoh sur le coup ne sut pas comment réagir. Elle enchaina sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais su parce qu'elle l'a appris après qu'ils aient divorcé. Elle ne l'avait que depuis deux mois, ce qui expliquait que Kaidoh ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Au bout d'un long silence, il finit par lui demander s'il pourrait le voir. Elle lui fit un autre petit sourire et lui assura qu'il pourrait le voir autant qu'il le voulait, que d'ailleurs elle lui cherchait un parrain. Puisqu'Inui avait été attaché à lui, il lui semblait un bon candidat.

Kaidoh lui demanda s'il avait parlé de lui et Ayumi l'informa que oui, quelques fois, et que c'était toujours avec tendresse. Quand il lui parlait du passé, du tennis, il apparaissait toujours dans ses histoires comme son mignon petit kouhai.

Le serpent était tellement ému et troublé qu'il ne sut que dire. Il finit par hocher la tête, qu'Ayumi prit comme un assentiment à toutes ses questions. Elle utilisa le moment pour se lever et lui demander s'il voulait voir ce qu'Inui lui avait légué.

Un autre hochement de tête et elle l'amena jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher. En songeant qu'elle et Inui l'avaient fait plus d'une fois dans ce même lit, il se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'était pas à priori jaloux. Il se sentait comme celui de trop, et non l'inverse. Après tout, il était celui qui savait tout, ça aurait été à lui d'y mettre un terme.

Elle fouilla dans le placard et en sortit un sac de tissus. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Kaidoh pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un sac de tennis, et ce, même s'il y avait des lustres qu'il n'en avait pas vu.

Ayumi le lui tendit et lui dit tout bas, comme pour ne pas déranger l'esprit d'Inui, qu'elle allait l'attendre en bas. Il la remercia tout bas à son tour et, quand elle partit, il n'osa pas s'assoir sur le lit, alors il s'installa à même le sol.

Accroché à la poignée, il y avait un petit papier écrit «Kaidoh Kaoru». Il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient quand il tenta d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'enfin réussir. Il trouva alors, dans la poche principale, une raquette, comme il s'y attendait.

Il la sortit et la contempla un petit moment, nostalgique de la sensation que ça lui procurait. Il se demandait pourquoi Inui lui léguait une telle chose lorsqu'il vit le nom de la marque. Tout d'un coup, un souvenir qu'il avait complètement oublié lui revint en mémoire et il ne put retenir les larmes qui perlèrent sur ses joues.

~xxx~

Kaidoh à l'époque était en première année de lycée, et Inui, en deuxième. Ils étaient tous les deux titulaires au club de tennis du lycée Seigaku. Ils étaient encore ensemble et ils jouaient encore au tennis. C'était le temps où tout était encore beau.

Ils pratiquaient une bonne fois sur le bord de la rivière lorsque, sans prévenir, Inui lança :

- Kaidoh, tu connais le principe de la carotte et du bâton?

Le serpent se tourna vers son senpai et, en arrêtant son exercice, hocha la tête. Inui continua :

- Jusqu'à présent, je me suis plus souvent servi du bâton avec toi, avec mes jus entre autres. Je me disais que, pour une fois, ce serait bien d'utiliser la carotte.

Comme il lui faisait pleinement confiance, Kaidoh hocha la tête. Cela dit, dans un coin de sa tête, il se disait que, carotte ou bâton, il ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir son senpai.

- Kaidoh, que voudrais-tu si tu gagnais tous tes matchs du tournoi national?

Le serpent sursauta et lança, sans se retenir :

- Tous les matchs?

Inui eut son sourire bien à lui et répliqua :

- Tous les matchs que tu devras jouer. Que l'équipe perde ou non n'a aucune importance.

Kaidoh réfléchit. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas? Juste pour s'en assurer, il demanda :

- Et si je perds?

Inui replaça ses lunettes et lui fit, comme si c'était évident :

- Kaidoh, je parlais de carotte. Il n'arrivera rien si tu perds.

Maintenant rassuré, Kaidoh sortit la première idée qui lui vint :

- Une raquette.

Inui eut un ricanement et fit :

- Kaidoh, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

Le plus jeune insista :

- Je veux une raquette.

Inui eut un genre de soupir, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et Kaidoh se demanda si c'était tellement étrange, ce qu'il lui demandait. Inui finit par acquiescer et ils débattirent du modèle un moment, Inui apportant ses propres idées sur le sujet.

Finalement, Kaidoh perdit son premier match du tournoi. Il oublia peu après cet épisode, certain qu'Inui, de toute façon, ne l'avait pas acheté.

~xxx~

Quand il se fut calmé, Kaidoh essuya ses joues et fouilla dans le sac. Il n'y avait rien de plus dans la grande poche, et, après avoir exploré les plus petites poches, il trouva une enveloppe qui lui était destinée.

Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture d'Inui – en même temps, ce n'était pas surprenant – et l'ouvrit, les mains encore tremblantes. Le message se lisait de la sorte :

_Cher Kaidoh,_

_Je sais que, tout compte fait, tu n'as pas gagné tous tes matchs. La vérité, c'est que j'avais envie de t'offrir un cadeau, mais ne savais pas comment le faire. J'ai proposé ce marché parce que j'avais confiance en toi, mais je ne suis pas déçu pour autant. Ton adversaire était fort et tu as donné le meilleur de toi-même. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis fier de toi. Je trouverai surement une autre occasion de te donner cette raquette, avec le mot que tu lis en ce moment même._

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire d'autres. Je pourrais te dire que je t'aime, mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas? Je pourrais t'assommer de pourcentages, mais tu n'en as pas besoin, je crois._

_J'espère que tu pourras bien jouer avec cette raquette et gagner._

_Inui Sadaharu_

Il croyait s'être suffisamment calmé pour ne pas pleurer de nouveau, mais, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Il se permit encore quelques larmes, avant de les essuyer et de remballer le tout.

Quand il rejoignit Ayumi au salon, un bon moment plus tard, il devait avoir les yeux rouges, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. La jeune femme aussi avait une sale mine, après tout. Il s'installa sans parler sur le divan devant elle; elle hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'elle l'avait vu, mais se tut à son tour.

Après un très long silence, sans pouvoir se retenir, Kaidoh souffla :

- Désolé.

Ayumi semblait surprise; évidemment, elle n'avait aucune raison de pouvoir comprendre. Kaidoh laissa son visage tomber dans ses mains. Devait-il lui dire ou pas? Souiller le souvenir de son ex-mari? Pour quelle raison? Il ne serait pas plus avancé : il ne pourrait pas voir l'enfant, surement. Il ne ferait que la rendre encore plus triste seulement pour se soulager.

Il s'était décidé à ne rien dire quand elle lui lança, totalement hors sujet :

- Kaidoh-san, Sadaharu n'a jamais été méchant avec moi. Il me traitait bien et, à sa façon, il m'aimait.

Elle marqua une pause pendant laquelle Kaidoh releva le visage vers elle. Elle s'était calée sur son divan et regardait vers le haut du mur derrière lui, plongée dans ses réflexions. Il y avait un air sur son visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Elle laissa finalement filtré :

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais vous aviez une relation, à l'époque du lycée, n'est-ce pas?

Le serpent sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il ne fit aucun mouvement et retint son souffle. De toute façon, elle ne le regardait pas, et elle n'attendait donc pas de réponses de sa part. Elle enchaina :

- Je peux facilement imaginer pourquoi ça n'a pas duré. C'est sûr que, dans ce monde, vivre une relation de ce genre n'est pas facile... je parie que c'est Sadaharu qui a voulu que vous vous sépariez.

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas et Kaidoh continua de la fixer. Elle ne semblait pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. D'après son ton, il avait plutôt l'impression que, s'il y avait une personne qu'elle blâmait, c'était Inui. Ou elle-même.

- J'ai rapidement compris qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de t'aimer, mais j'ai fait comme si je ne le voyais pas. Et quand ça a été trop dur, au lieu de lui en parler avec franchise, je l'ai quitté.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler, mais elle continua son monologue sans s'en soucier :

- Si seulement je lui avais parlé, peut-être que... peut-être que j'aurais réussi à lui faire réaliser qu'il aurait été mieux avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas voulu. C'est moi qui suis désolée, Kaidoh-san. Je voulais le garder pour moi, quitte à... à le rendre malheureux.

Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata enfin en sanglots. Kaidoh resta en face d'elle. Il aurait bien voulu la réconforter, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il était de toute façon trop ébranlé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était comme trop d'informations et il n'arrivait pas à tout classer dans sa tête.

Une chose était sure en tout cas : il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas sa faute au bout du compte. Comme ce n'était pas celle de Fuji ni la sienne propre. Ils avaient tous fait des erreurs qui les avaient finalement conduits là où ils en étaient.

Au bout d'un moment, elle essuya ses larmes et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle le regarda pour lui dire :

- C'est pourquoi je tiens à ce que tu sois le parrain.

Kaidoh hocha la tête. Il s'occuperait bien de l'enfant. C'était tout ce qui restait d'Inui, maintenant. Il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'il soit heureux. Il lui apprendrait le tennis aussi – il avait une raquette à utiliser, après tout.

Ce soir-là, il fit un détour pour s'acheter des balles. Le lendemain, il irait sur les courts publics pour jouer. Et peut-être, un jour, jouerait-il de nouveau avec Momoshiro, peut-être même dans son fameux club.

Pour l'instant, il se contentait d'avoir enfin des plans pour le futur, même s'il était certain, maintenant, de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux.


End file.
